E-Mail
by Deena15
Summary: Another AAMR! What has the world come to? Okies, Misty has *issues* with her parents and she sorts them out through e-mails with Ash. R&R, pleeze!=^.^=


Disclaimer: Gosh-oh-golly...haven't done one of these in a while...lesse...I own Pokemon...no, wait...that's not it...I don't own Pokemon...yeah, that's right...~o.O~  
  
Author's Note: What's wrong with me?!?!? I'm writing more romance ficcies than insanity ones!!! (::bangs head on a table numerous times::) ~@.@~Where did he go, George, where did he go?~o.O~ Okies, I'm fine now.  
  
P.S-Try guessing what WKT means.=^.^=  
  
  
*~E-Mail~*  
  
3:45PM WKT June 8, 2009  
Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com) writes:  
  
I don't remember your last letter having any money for my bike, Mr. Pokemon Master. You better pay me back soon, or you'll have to face my mallet!  
  
Anyway, my parents are coming back from their trip to the Green Peninsula. Isn't that great? Can't wait for your next e-mail!  
  
P.S.-Remember my bike!  
  
-Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com)  
___________  
Click here to join fellow water trainers in the Cascade.com population!  
  
~*~  
4:36PM WKT June 12, 2009  
Ash (Pokemon_Master126@pokemasters.com) writes:  
  
Cool your Cyndaquils, Mist, I'll pay you back as soon as I can! It's great your parents are back; give them a nice welcome for me and Pikachu. How are you and Togetic doing?  
  
P.S.-Pikachu misses you already, and it's only been a month. Come and visit us in Pallet sometime!:-P  
  
-Ash (Pokemon_Master126@pokemasters.com)  
___________  
Wanna be a master? Catch 'em all at Pokemasters.com!  
  
~*~  
3:56AM WKT July 27, 2009  
Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com) writes:  
  
Sorry I haven't written in so long; my mom doesn't let me go on the internet anymore, let alone having any human contact whatsoever. I've snuck on just now. I tried writing to you last week, but my parents seemed to have ears like Marril. They could even hear me typing!  
  
Anyway, Togetic is...well...Togetic is dead. My dad said it was becoming a nuisance, so he shot it; my baby didn't have a chance. Tell Pikachu that I let it into the wild. I don't want your pokemon getting hurt, too.  
  
Also, mom and dad have been fighting with my sisters and me a lot lately. They say Pokemon rots our brains, and they've been abusing us because of their beliefs. Once, when Daisy was slapped for losing a battle to a newbie trainer, I stood up to my father, he went ballistic. I ran into my room and locked the door, and I haven't left it since. I hear screams of pain every now and then, and I'm sure they come from my sisters.  
  
I want to run away to get help, but I don't know how I'll do it. All of my Pokemon are with Nurse Joy because of the incident with Togetic. I geuss the only thing to do now is kill myself, but what about my sisters? Help me, Ash!  
  
-Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com)  
___________  
Click here to join fellow water trainers in the Cascade.com population!  
  
~*~  
The second Ash read the e-mail, he and Pikachu sprinted out towards Cerulean, only briefly telling Delia Ketchum about Misty's predicament. As Ash picked up his newly caught Rapidash from Professor Oak's lab to ride to Misty's gym, Delia called her friend Officer Jenny in Cerulean to tell her about the situation.  
  
Both Ash and Jenny arrived at the Cerulean Gym on July 27, 2009 at 4:36PM.  
~*~  
  
~Two Months Later~  
  
2:13PM WKT September 4, 2009  
Ash (Pokemon_Master126@pokemasters.com) writes:  
  
Mist, would you like to come over tomorrow night? I made reservations with a french resturaunt, Cafe Brock.:-P  
  
Actually, Brock and Tracy are setting up some special surprise for us; they refused to tell me anything about it. I have a feeling Pikachu is in on it, but if I bug it, I'll get the shock of my life(no pun intended).  
  
Also, I have a special surprise for you...hope you'll come.^.-~*  
  
-Ash (Pokemon_Master126@pokemasters.com)  
___________  
Wanna be a master? Catch 'em all at Pokemasters.com!  
  
~*~  
  
12:32PM WKT September 5, 2009  
Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com) writes:  
  
I geuss I can't yell at you about my bike anymore, since you already got me one.:-) Tell Brock and Tracy the surprise romantic dinner in your backyard was cute. I really have a feeling they were trying to set us up.  
  
Oh yeah...about the kiss. I liked it.  
  
-Misty (MistyWaterLuver34@cascade.com)  
___________  
Click here to join fellow water trainers in the Cascade.com population!  
  
~*~*~  
  
Author's Note: Ah, well, at least I killed off Togetic (::again::). The next story will hopefully NOT be a romance...except maybe a little perverted humor including me and (::hearts in eyes::) Brock...hehe...(::other Brock lovers throw cheeze bombs at Deena::)...Hey! Stop! I was kidding!...(::someone throws a frosting pizza topped with sushi at Deena::)...Yum! Arigatao!  
  
As always, bad flames get fed to the evil Togepi, and Bob gets the leftovers. Say hi, Bob.  
  
=^.^= 


End file.
